quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Crosroad by g.ancheta
crosroad by g.ancheta or CrossRoad is a Single Player level. Originally twice as big, the level was cut down so that QBSP could render the file. This level features a couple Teleporters in the shape of upside-down crosses, the middle section being where the player would be teleported (meaning the horizontal lines are just cosmetic). Beyond the aforementioned Teleporters, this level features a mixture of Hazards. Quick Level Completion * Turn around and go through the Teleporter. * Turn left in the Water, then proceed forward while swimming up to reach the surface. * Head through the Movable Wall to your right while turning right. * Head up the Elevator while turning left. * Head down the small corridor and drop off to the right. * Collect the Silver Key, then go through the Teleporter. * Turn around to go through the Movable Wall once more, then head through the Teleporter straight ahead. * Turn right, then head down the corridor before turning right once more. * Head down the corridor, then enter the alcove to your left to collect the Gold Key. * Head back to the corridor, then continue down it to go through the Teleporter. * Turn around, then head through the Teleporter. * Return to the area overlooking the Silver Key alcove, then jump on the Moving Platform. * Cross to the opposite side and enter the room. * Head down the darkened corridor straight ahead to exit the level. Walkthrough Kill the Knight in front of you, then turn around and kill the Knight behind you. Straight in front and behind you are 2 Teleporters, ignore these for the time being. Turn right to collect, from left to right, the Green Armor, Double-Barrelled Shotgun, and Shells. Turn around, then cross to the opposite side of the room to collect the 2 Shells and the 25 Health. Turn right and head through the Teleporter straight ahead, this shall lead to a pool of Water. Turn left and proceed forward, then swim upwards to reach the surface. Climb onto the floor straight ahead to exit the Water. Ignore the Movable Wall to your right and instead turn left. Collect the Rockets to your left and two 25 Health to your right. Straight ahead is another Teleporter, ignore this and instead go through the Movable Wall you previously ignored. Kill the Ogre and Scrag, then head up the Elevator straight ahead while turning left. Proceed forward at the top to collect the 25 Health and Nails, then kill the Ogre on the Moving Platform straight ahead. The Moving Platform moves across a pit of Lava to reach a Movable Wall on the other side, this is sealed at the moment. Drop into the pit while moving to your right to reach a small alcove below, then turn right to collect the Silver Key. Use the Teleporter to return to the Elevator, then retrace your steps to the other Teleporter in this section and go through it. You are now in a long corridor. Ignoring the route to the right, turn around and head to the wall before turning left. Kill the Grunt, then head down the corridor and turn right at the end. Head down the corridor while collecting the Nails and killing the Grunt, then turn right at the end. Proceed forward to collect the Nailgun, then turn right and kill the Grunt before heading down the corridor. Turn left at the end, then head down the next corridor before turning left once more. Kill the Ogre and proceed to the wall, then turn left and head down the next section. Turn right and head down the next corridor, then turn right to head to the next wall. Turn right once more, then head down the next corridor while collecting the 25 Health. Turn left and head to the wall, then turn left to go through a Movable Wall. This is the room where you would appear if you went through the Teleporter you did not use in the starting room. As you walked down the corridors, a Movable Wall will have opened at the far side of the room, if it is not open you can open it by hitting it. Collect the 2 Rockets and Grenade Launcher from the secret alcove, then retrace your steps to the beginning of this section. Turn right and head down the corridor, enduring a barrage of Nail Traps. Turn right at the end, then kill the 2 Zombies in the corridor. The far end of the corridor has another Teleporter. When you picked up the Silver Key, you opened up an alcove to your left, head into this alcove to collect the Nails and Gold Key. Head through the Teleporter to return to the starting room, facing the Teleporter leading to the Grenade Launcher room. Retrace your steps to the Moving Platform. A Shambler exists on the far side, due to how the Elevator works it is very easy for the Shambler to kill you from this location. Head to the alcove where the Silver Key is, this will provide much more security, then kill the Shambler. Cross the Moving Platform to reach the room on the opposite side. To the left and right are two crosses made from Lava, they can kill you if you jump in them. Proceed straight ahead, down the dark corridor, to exit the level. Enemies __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:1996-9 Quake levels Category:Quake single player levels Category:Quake campaign levels Category:Wizard levels